herofactoryfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Dunkan Bulk
Dunkan Bulk, más néven „The Behemoth”, tagja az Alfa 1 Csapat. Biográfia Korai élete Dunkan Bulk-ben hozták létre az összeszerelés torony sok évvel ezelőtt, amikor Hero Factory először alakult és épült. Miután a képzésben részt vevő, és, hogy kirepült a teljes hős, ő és Jimi Stringer választottak tagja kíván lenni az Alfa 1 Csapat, mivel találkoztak az elvárások a Preston Stormer. Egy küldetés, utaztak Almaak V és megoldani a rejtélyt Almaak IV eltűnéséről. Az Alfa csapat később harcolt Cornelius Zo és serege a tigris hangyák, akik fenyegető a város. Bulk vezetett egy tank, a daráló, és okozta a tigris hangyák menekülni. A csoport elfogott egy hírhedt hely kalóz. Bulk részt vett a TV-show „Dancing with the Heroes”, és volt párosítva egy nő nevű Tina. A táncoló mozdulatok okozta hatalmas sikoltozik és több sérülés. ''Rise of the Rookies'' A közelmúltban, az Alfa csapat feladták, hogy őr a szállítmány C-4000 robbanóanyagok amely támadja XPlode és Rotor. Amikor egy elhagyatott Rotor fenyegetett William Furno, Bulk neki ajánlott segítséget csak az kap fordult le. Ha a Rotor megszökött, Bulk visszatért a Közgyűlés torony. Bulk és az Alfa csapat elfogadta rádió interjút Hero Factory FM, ahol Mak Megahertz beszélt nekik arról, hogy csatát Cornelius Zo és adott neki egy rövid számlálás az eseményt, mielőtt lefújták a másik küldetés. Nem sokkal ezután a küldetést Rotor, Bulk és Stringer küldtek, hogy tisztítsák meg a pusztítás okozta XPlode és Rotor egy robbanóanyagok növény Lemus 2. Nem sokkal később, a call center kapott egy hívást a saját hot-line és Nathaniel Zib küldött Bulk és Stringer megvédeni Fegyház 1331, a börtön alatt építési Tantalus 5 a henchbot Corroder. A csata során Corroder esett egy rakás fém tartók Mark Surge, akik azért jöttek, mint erősítést, de Bulk tolta őt az útból, és vette a csapás az újonc hős. Bulk később csapdába alatt a törmelék, míg a gonosz elmenekült és a Hősök is ásni őt egy lebegés egység. A küldetése, hogy Mekron City, Preston Stormer támadta Meltdown, és elütötte a gonosztevő mérgező iszap. Visszatérve a Hero Factory, Zib diagnosztizált hogy az iszap tartalmazott apró nanobotok amelyek eltérítik a robotot rendszerek. Nem sokkal ezután, Stormer megvadult, és felmászott a fenti küldetés ellenőrzés a képzési területeken. Bulk, Stringer és Furno követte. A konfrontáció tetején a gömb, Stormer dobta Bulk le a szélét. Furno ugrott le egy kötelet, és megragadta őt, de a vezető hős volt túl nehéz, és megcsúszott. Stringer azonban ugrott a mentő, és húzta Bulk akár párkányra, hagyta Stormer megússza. Bulk majd csatlakozott a misszió letölteni ellenszere a nanobotok, míg Furno vezette ki Makuhero City letölteni Stormer. Bulk és társai utazott Lunar Tratix, mire ők azonnal megtámadta egy Tratix Reptoiddal. Bulk és Stringer tartotta az állatot zavarja, míg Natalie Breez megtalálta a szükséges összetevő, csak az a lény, hogy összpontosítson a neki, és majdnem felfalja túlfeszültség. Szerencsére Breez használta a képesség, hogy kommunikálni a természettel vezetni az állat el, és Bulk csoportja visszatért a Hero Factory diadalmasan. Az ellenszer ezt követően beadott Stormer, aki aztán meggyógyult. Az Alfa csapat később szállítanak New Stellac City, hogy vizsgálja meg a titokzatos meteor sztrájk. Miután megérkeztek a helyszínre, Thunder és Corroder kimászott a kráter, és nem harc velük. Zib küldött az újonc, mint tartalék, bár XPlode és Meltdown érkezett egy időben, mint ők. Von Nebula akkor jelent meg az égen. Létrehozott egy fekete lyuk a fekete lyuk orb személyzet, hogy szívja fel a Hősök fegyverek, beleértve a Bulk metal szférában lövő. Stormer és Furno ugrott a fekete lyuk a csata Von Nebula, így Bulk és a többiek, hogy elfog a gazemberek. A Hősök használt részecskeleválasztók, hogy kikerülje a gazemberek támadások és megdöbbentette őket. Bulk és Stringer csomagolva egy nehéz fém bar körül a gazemberek, tartjuk őket fogva. Nem sokkal később, Stormer és Furno megszökött a fekete lyuk, miután legyőzte Von Nebula és a csapat visszatért a Hero Factory diadalmasan. Végül Bulk kapott a frissítés 2.0-formában, ha a folyamat tekinthető tökéletes. ''Vad bolygó'' Bulk, valamint más tagjai az Alpha csapat, kapott egy vészhívás Alodus Witch a dzsungel bolygón Quatros. A jelentés újonc hős Rocka azonban azt jelezték, hogy a bolygó vált instabillá, és minden vadon élő állatok megtámadják mindent láttam. Annak érdekében, hogy alkalmazkodjanak a környezethez, az Alfa csapat kapott egy frissítést az új állat-páncél, és Bulk egyre a tulajdonságok egy farkas. Érkező Quatros, a hősök felfedezte, hogy professzort Witch volna be egy zsarnok ismert Vajákos ember miután találkozott a Quaza egy rejtélyes koponya. Stormer akkor hozott egy döntést, hogy osszuk el az Alfa 1 csapat két csoportra. Bulk és Stormer lenne vezeti Rocka és menjen át egy teleportáló eljutni a Vajákos ember, miközben Furno vezetett Nex és Stringer csatába. Sajnos a teleporter is zsugorodott a hősök, hogy nem tudták megmenteni a hősök. Azonban Nex képes volt, hogy vissza a méretük egyszer Furno csapata megérkezett. Bulk majd segített eltávolítani a Quaza tüskék a Fangz és segített növelte Furno hogy tudta elpusztítani Aldous Witch gép. Ezután visszatért a Hero Factory. ''Elmetámadás'' Mikor Makuhero City lerohanták egy sereg agy ellenőrzött lények, Bulk kapott egy fém pajzsot és fúrógépet, valamint az agy-védő páncél. Bulk harcolt az utcán csapattársai Rocka, Stormer, Furno, és Breez. Az Alfa 1 csapat nehezen legyőzni az agyát, amíg Bulk törte agy le a Bruizer-re. Ezt követően, a hősök elkezdett nyerni, amíg a gonosz Sárkányvillámma megjelent, és megtámadta a hősök. Amikor a Hero Factory sérült, Bulk segített csapata elleni üres robotok míg őket kikapcsolni túlfeszültség. Képességek és jellemvonások Dunkan Bulk tekinthető az egyik a Hero Factory legerősebb aktív hősök, jellemvonás ami akár az ő kis intelligencia. Bulk mindig készen áll a misszió, és élvezi harcolnak a Hero Factory körülbelül annyi, mint ő élvezi a tényleges harc maga. Miután a frissítés 3.0-állapot, Bulk most farkas-szerű hatalmak, mint például a nagyobb sebesség, hogy alkalmazkodjanak jobban az új dzsungel környezetben. Külső jellemzők Dunkan Bulk kezdetben ezüst és fekete páncélt, miközben a szemét, és hős mag is színes áttetsző narancssárga. A Bulk 3.0 formában, továbbra is megmarad a ezüst és fekete páncél, valamint a narancs a szemét, és hős mag. A sisakja már hasonlít egy farkas, mint egy szimbólum az új képességeit. Fegyverek Bulk eredetileg fegyveres egy fém gömb shooter. Ő is ismert, hogy egy jetpack bizonyos missziókat. Bulk jelenleg hordoz pár csukló szerelt pengék, amelyek képesek a szelet szinte bármilyen anyagból. A Kitörés, vitt egy meteor a blaster, a hős bilincset, és egy nagy rakéta. Végül, közben Elmetámadás, nála a nagy pajzsot és fúró. Szett információk Dunkan Bulk megjelent egyik Hero Factory fémdoboz készlet 2010 nyarán terméke szám volt 7168, és a készlet tartalmaz 17 darab. Továbbá, Dunkan Bulk-ben megjelent egy sor című „Bulk és Vapour”, amely magában foglalta a gazember találóan nevezik gőz. Ez a készlet a termék számát volt 7179 és tartalmazott 89 darab, ebből 21 használtak az építőiparban Bulk. A Dunkan Bulk szerepelt ez a készülék közel azonos volt az eredeti Dunkan Bulk csomag, kivéve a mellett a jetpack, légzés cső, és Stringer hangrobbanás fegyver a jobb karját. Ez nem Stringer fegyverét a történet, de. Bulk legújabb űrlap megjelent július 2011 a hat tartály állítja, hogy a hullám. A beállított eladták néven „Bulk 3.0” (együtt a többi „3.0” állítja a hullám). A termék szám volt 2182 és tartalmazott 30 darab, köztük egy áttetsző zöld páncél darab nyomtatott a neve „Bulk 3.0” és a farkas mintát. Az alkatrészek kombinálható Furno 3.0 létrehozásához kombináló modell, és a kód nyomtatott alatt a kanna fedelét lehet beírni HeroFactory.LEGO.hu részeként HeroPad funkciót. A második rész a Hero Factory Kitörés vonal szerepelt 6223 Bulk mint egy sor. A készlet tartalmaz 61 darab, és benne egy hős mag, amely tartalmaz egy kódot az online tartalmak. A készlet tartalmaz push-égetés rakéták, egy működőképes plazma fegyver, és hős mandzsetta használni a gazemberek a Kitörés hullám. Bulk akkor szabadítják fel ismét az első része a Hero Factory Elmetámadás vonal meghatározott 44004 Bulk, amely 50 darab, beleértve a hős magot tartalmazó kódot a Elmetámadás online játék. Ez szerepelt egy új sisak csatlakozni a fejrész és a transz-narancssárga napellenző, hogy menjen vele. A szett tartalmaz egy forgó pajzsot és fúró és kombinálható 44005 Bruizer alkotnak egy nem Canon kombináló modell.